Destinations
by Vetgirl
Summary: This is a sequel to my other story, Pathways. I recommend reading Pathways first if you don't want to be totally confused. A V&H fic. As always, suggestions and criticism welcome.
1. Prologue

This is a sequel to my other story, "Pathways". If you don't want to be totally confused, I recommend you read it first. As always, constructive criticism is welcome.   
  
Disclaimer: Escaflowne and its characters do not belong to me.   
  
  
Destinations  
  
Prologue:  
  
The man hid in the darkness behind the building, crouching among the garbage cans. The rancid smell emanating from them didn't faze him. His smell was much worse. In fact, even as disgusting as it was, the garbage's odor stirred hunger pains. Ignoring the cramps in his stomach, he ducked down further as the headlights of car slid over the wall behind him. Sirens pierced the night, covering the sound of his harsh breathing. The mechanical wailing faded and he lurched to his feet again, struggling to continue his journey. Light from a nearby window played across his face and he squinted in the electric glare.   
The man straightened, stiffening his resolve. He would not go back to the torment. He would die first. At least death was honorable. What they were doing to him was degrading and disgusting, a violation of nature. Creeping along the shadows of the building, he looked for a place to spend the night. He ignored the looks the people on the street were giving him. He was getting used to the strangeness in which he was treated. But he knew the people to be cowards. If he stared back, challenged them in any way, he knew they would scatter.   
"Sheep." he muttered to himself, turning down another alley. And he was the wolf. Hunting down his prey.  
  



	2. Chapter 1: Moving blues

  
Chapter 1: Moving blues  
  
Sunlight streamed through the window of the bedroom, reflecting off the laminated covers of the books strewn over the floor. Hitomi frowned as she considered the two books in her hand. Nodding to herself, she placed them in different boxes, sighing as she did so. "Bye-bye advanced calculus and physics, hello History of the World." she muttered. Behind her the news blared on the television. Suddenly she looked up at the girl surrounded by piles of clothes near her and grinned.   
  
"In one week, bombings, traffic jams and escaped mental patients will be a thing of the past," she said cheerfully.   
  
Yukari looked at her narrowly, brushing a stray hair out of her eyes. "Yeah, and so will indoor plumbing and electricity."   
  
The two friends were going through the belongings left in Hitomi's college apartment. She had received her diploma the previous semester, having overloaded on courses so that she could finish her degree early. Then she had worked diligently to pay off her student loans, not wanting to leave any debts behind.   
  
Hitomi merely laughed at Yukari's response. For almost twenty-four months her best friend had scolded, argued, begged and cajoled Hitomi into changing her mind and none of it had worked.   
  
Yukari sniffed indifferently. "I still think you have lost your mind. To throw away your whole life for a man. I can't believe your mother is going along with this. And why do you need these history books? No one will be able to read them except you."  
  
Hitomi shrugged. "They taught me to read their language, I can teach them to read mine. I think Dryden will find them interesting. Besides, I don't want to forget where I come from." She turned to sort through some more books when she felt a hand on her arm. Yukari looked at her imploringly.   
  
"You will visit, won't you?" Yukari asked, suddenly tearful. "I can't believe you're doing this to me. And with me in this condition!"  
  
Hitomi gripped the hand on her arm. "Of course. I would never think of leaving you forever. And I   
want to see Amano Jr.!"  
  
Yukari giggled, patting her stomach. It was still flat, not yet showing signs of pregnancy. "Are you sure it's not a Yukari, Jr.?"  
  
Hitomi got a far off look on her face. "Yes." she said.  
  
Yukari looked startled then smiled at her friend. "And I thought you had given up reading fortunes in high school."  
  
Hitomi came out of her daze and grinned at her friend. "That was no guess. And I did." She turned her attention back to the pile of books at her side. "Now, should I take Norton's Anthology of Literature or Great Literature Classics of the World?"  
  
"I don't know. Who are you taking those for?"  
  
"Merle and Celena. I think they would like the stories. How are you doing over there?" She looked over at the pile of clothes that Yukari was sorting through. "Find anything worth keeping?"  
  
Yukari held up a small pink T-shirt decorated with hippos doing ballet. Hitomi blanched.  
  
"Do you mind explaining this?" Yukari began to laugh, Hitomi joining her.   
  
"Where did it come from?" Yukari gasped out between peals of laughter. Hitomi shook her head, "I don't think I should tell you. It involves your husband, my brother and an implausible amount of alcohol." Yukari giggled some more before tossing it in the donation pile of clothes. "I don't know why I'm looking through your clothes for stuff to keep when I'm not going to be skinny much longer." she moaned.   
  
Hitomi grinned devilishly. "You'll be skinny again soon. Back to your wedding gown size in no time. And you'll need those extra clothes when the baby spits up on your nice stuff."  
  
Yukari glared at her in feigned anger then began sorting again. "How are your father and brother taking it? Any change?"  
  
Hitomi looked at her hands in her lap. "No." she sighed. "They still believe I'm crazy. Almost as crazy as Mom for believing me. But at least they stopped hinting about psychiatrists." She shrugged and was about to look through some more books when the phone rang.   
  
"Uh-oh." Hitomi said, looking around the room. "Where's the telephone?" A chaotic search ensued as she and Yukari dug through the piles littering the floor to find the cordless phone. Finding it beneath a pile of c.d.'s, Hitomi answered, then handed it to Yukari.   
  
"Your hubby is wondering when dinner will be." She said with a sly grin. Yukari snatched the phone from her, blushing as she answered. Hitomi watched her for moment with a hint of envy. When Yukari and Amano had married last summer, she had been the happiest person there. But it had been a reminder of what she was missing- the ability to pick up a phone and talk to Van, make sure he was still willing to go through with it.  
  
She snapped herself out of it, reminding herself that it was irrelevant now - she would be seeing him in a matter of days. He had loved her for five years before seeing her again, so she shouldn't doubt him after a mere twenty-four months. Looking around at her apartment, she began to get a little nostalgic about what she was leaving. Her whole life was now packed up in boxes, separated into piles of taking, storing, or giving away. She felt her eyes mist looking at the growing pile of 'giving away.' Brushing her eyes with the back of her hand, she noticed that Yukari was off the phone and watching her.   
  
"Second thoughts?" Yukari asked quietly.   
  
Hitomi shook her head. "No, second regrets. I'm just going to miss everything."  
  
Yukari stretched across the mounds of stuff to hug her. "And we are going to miss you. But you have to go if you think that will make you happy."   
  
Hitomi tried to smile bravely, but failed. "I think it will. But I won't know until I try. Right?"  
  
Yukari smiled through her own tears and nodded.   
  
  
  
  
Merle went through the plan again in her head as she walked down the hallway. Her footsteps echoed eerily in the newly finished corridor, and she stopped to check the decorations that had just been put up. Continuing down the hall, she stared at the floor, rehearsing her words. She bumped into someone and looked up, apology on her lips.   
  
Allen smiled down at her preoccupied look. "Let me guess. You are trying to think of how to ask Van to let you go with him?" he asked.   
  
Her eyes widened and she looked around to make sure no one else had heard. "How did you know?" she whispered.   
  
Allen laughed. "Merle, you have been asking him about the Mystic Moon for months now and what it is going to be like. It was only a small jump to figure out that you wanted to go. Only Van has been too wrapped up in everything else to notice."  
  
Merle grinned. "I am waiting 'til the last minute - if he says yes, it gives him less time to change his mind."  
  
Allen smiled conspiratorially. "Good plan. Thank goodness I was able to talk Celena out of the same one."  
  
Merle looked at him in surprise, then giggled. "I guess we are all kinda excited about it. Can you believe it is finally almost time?"   
  
Allen waved his hand at the complete castle. "And everything is ready. Those workers were really motivated when they heard the king was depending on them for his wedding."   
  
Merle nodded in agreement. "They worked night and day to finish it and repair the damage from the fires two year ago. I just hope the advisors don't give him too much trouble. I can't believe some of them are still opposed to Hitomi!"  
  
Allen stared at a wall for a moment. "Well, you can't exactly blame them. Every time she has come some violence has erupted." He looked at Merle's outraged expression and backed away, raising his hands submissively. "I'm not agreeing with them. I don't think she's to blame. But you can't fault them either for thinking about it."  
  
Merle's shoulders slump. "Well, at least the citizens are behind the wedding. And Van won't be swayed. In the end that is all that matters."  
  
A soft cough caught their attention. Turning, they saw Eri standing at the end of the hallway, timidly trying to get Merle's attention without dropping the package clutched in her arms. Merle said goodbye to Allen and bounded over to her.  
  
"What is it, Eri?" Merle said curiously, eyeing the nervous maid. Eri blushed, pulling her around a corner and out of sight of other servants and guards. She whispered. "I knew you wanted to go with King Van. I was thinking that he wouldn't let you go since there are no cat people there. So I made you this!"  
  
With a flourish she unraveled the package in her arms. A long silver cloak unfurled.   
  
"It even has a hood!" Merle squealed excitedly. She threw her arms around the maid. "Eri, you're the best!"  
  
Eri flushed with happiness. "I just hope he will let you go."  
  
"Don't worry." Merle said confidently. "There is no way he is going to get off this planet without me."  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 2: Comings and Goings

  
Chapter 2: Comings and Goings  
  
Hitomi loaded the last box in to Amano's truck, slamming the tailgate and leaning against it in relief.   
  
"That's it!" she called to Yukari, who was starting the engine of her own equally laden car. Yukari waved goodbye out the window as she pulled out of the apartment parking lot, starting the drive back to Hitomi's parent's house. Amano grinned at Hitomi over the bed of the truck.  
  
"You ready to go?" he asked. "For four days you two have been packing. I think Van is going to take one look at all the stuff you are planning on taking with you and turn around and go right back home."  
  
Hitomi swatted at him, grinning. "You go ahead. I am going to take one last look around."  
  
Amano smiled and got into the truck, putting it in reverse and pulling out. He turned his car lights on, catching her in the glare. She raised a hand to shadow her eyes and waved as he left. Turning to look back at the complex where she had lived for past four years, she climbed the stairs to her empty apartment. She opened the door, taking the door key off her key ring and gripping it in her fist while slipping the keychain back in her purse. She wandered through the vacant rooms, feeling tears beginning to burn again in her eyes. A knot of homesickness was already forming and she had not even left.   
  
She stopped in the small kitchen, and ran her hand along the counter. The kitchen was her favorite part of the apartment, despite the horrid yellow wallpaper and the black streaks on the ceiling above the stove. Four years of having fun, learning and growing had occurred there. She had always felt most comfortable there. It was where she and Yukari had convinced Amano of the existence of Gaea and Van; where she had answered the phone to hear Yukari's shout that Amano had proposed, and where Yukari had told her she was pregnant. Hitomi laughed to herself, recalling the many meals she had burned on the stove and the hundreds of hours of studying she had down at the table that was already gone. She took a deep breath, clearing her mind of the memories and walked out the front door, locking it behind her.  
  
Standing on the landing, she looked out over the town as the final glow of the sunset streaked out from behind her, painting the landscape orange. Insecurities bombarded her again. Was she making the right decision? Her heart said yes, but as the time drew closer her brain was not so sure. Two full days were left. She inhaled sharply, then clattered down the stairs.   
  
Jogging down to the mailboxes, she removed her name from her box and slipped the key in the security slot.   
  
She turned to her car, nearly the last one in the parking lot. Her mom was going to sell it after she left and set the money aside for her in case she returned and needed it. Hitomi didn't like to think like that, but she knew her mother and father were being cautious with their expectations. Especially her father, who still refused to believe her without physical evidence, namely the groom's presence. Hitomi grinned. In two days he could have all the evidence he wanted.   
  
She pawed through her purse, looking for her keys when out of the corner of her eye she saw someone approaching. She looked up as a man walked by with a slight limp, completely ignoring her. She inched closer to her car as he passed, sighing in relief as she pulled her keys out. Turning towards the car, she went to open to door when suddenly there was noise behind and her and the world went black.  
  
  
  
  
Van jerked up out of sleep. He had been having a nightmare. Not that it was uncommon for him to have a nightmare; he had them quite often. But this one had been about Hitomi and his heart was pounding in his chest. Slipping out of bed, he got dressed and walked to the window, anxiously scanning the sky for any sign of something amiss. He sighed loudly, running his hand over his head. Looking to his left he saw Merle on her balcony, staring at the sky also.   
Can't sleep?" he called softly over to her. She turned and spotted him. "No. Too excited." She turned and leapt to the roof, then walked over to sit above him, her legs dangling. "How about you?"  
He shrugged, then admitted, "I had a nightmare. About Hitomi. I just had the feeling something was wrong."  
She looked at him worriedly. "Do you think something is wrong?" she asked.   
He shook his head, not answering, just undecided. "I don't know. Something just doesn't feel right."  
Merle looked down at him and cocked her head to the side. "You have pre-wedding jitters." she declared authoritatively.   
"You think so?" he questioned, unsure. "I don't know, it just seems like more." His hand slipped up to clutch the pendant lying under the shirt.   
Merle stared up at the Mystic Moon floating serenely in the sky. "I'm sure that is all it is," she said, putting as much confidence as she could muster in the words.  
  
  
  
Yukari paced back and forth in front of Amano and Hitomi's parents. They were seated on the sofa, patiently waiting the return of their daughter so they could all go out to dinner.  
"Where is she?" Yukari demanded for the umpteenth time. "She should have been here by now." She glared at them as if accusing them of hiding Hitomi from her.   
I'm sure she just stopped to say goodbye to people and take a last look around," Amano said soothingly, trying to calm her. "She'll be here soon."  
Yukari grimaced, only partially calmed by his words. "I hope so. I'm getting hungry."   
Amano coughed to hide a laugh. Yukari, eyeing him suspiciously, said "I know you don't have the audacity to laugh at a pissed-off pregnant woman?!" Amano schooled his face into a blank expression and shook his head. Hitomi's mother smiled, humor glinting in her eyes. She offered Yukari some crackers, which she waved away with thanks.   
"I'll wait," she said, giving a long-suffering sigh. She slumped into a chair next Amano in defeat. The phone rang and Yukari jumped up. "There she is, telling us she is running late. Can that girl ever be on time?"   
Mrs. Kanzaki rose and answered the phone. The others watched as a stricken expression crept over her face. She thanked the caller and turned to her husband.   
"That was Mr. Oni, the apartment manager. He just found Hitomi's purse and keys in the parking lot, next to her car."  
  



	4. Chapter 3: Conflict

Chapter 3: Conflict  
  
  
Hitomi gasped as water was thrown on her face. "How cliché," she managed to think before the pain in her head exploded. A wave of nausea swept through her on the tail of the pain and she struggled not to vomit. She bit back a moan, clamping her teeth down on the gag in her mouth. Her senses slowly returned to her, and she realized she was sitting against a wall. The dampness of the room had soaked through her clothes and she shivered, goosebumps rising painfully over her bruised skin.   
  
Experimentally she opened one eye, and then shut it again as the weak light from the room acted as a catalyst for more pain and a nauseating dizziness assailed her. Hearing someone moving around her, she struggled to open her eyes and bring the person into focus. Meager sunlight streaming in through a small dirty window near the ceiling cast the room into shadows. Hitomi tried to rub her eyes and realized she was bound, her wrists tied behind her.   
  
A constant muttering and the dripping of water reached her ears. She struggled against the tie around her wrists and ankles, trying to do it without the person noticing. Suddenly the taste of the rag in her mouth hit her and she gagged reflexively. The person heard the retching noise and turned to her. Hitomi stopped struggling, fear paralyzing her as the figure approached. The babbling voice grew louder as the person drew closer and she began to make out words.  
  
"Awake. She's awake. The girl who is supposed to be dead is awake. Good. She can understand me. No one can understand me, but she will. Girl-who-is-supposed-to-be-dead, can you understand me?  
  
Hitomi jerked back, hitting her head on the wall as half-mad eyes peered closely at her through dirty hair. The hoarse voice dropped to a whisper. "Do you understand? You have to understand. Maybe she can't, maybe it's all in my head. Maybe I did make it up. Maybe they were right. NO!" He backed away, clutching his head. After a moment he looked at her again, a gleam of sanity in his eyes this time.   
  
Hitomi stared at the dirty face in front of her. Her captor watched her try to gather her courage, then chuckled cruelly. "It's all your fault. He was right. But now you're going to fix it." She flinched back, hitting her head against the wall again as he reached out to brush her hair out from her face. "Aren't you?"  
  
  
  
Van strode through the hallway, trying to outpace Merle, who was trotting to keep up with him. His hair was a mess from the inadvertent nap he had taken in his desk chair over crop reports and he was in an extremely foul mood. He was tired and grouchy and overlying it all was a nervous dread that had settled in his stomach since his nightmare the previous night. And now to top it all off his advisors were begging an audience.  
  
"For the last time, NO! You are not coming with me," he snarled at Merle as she opened her mouth to say something. She merely smiled innocently up at him, showing her teeth. He glared at her and sped up a bit more as they approached the assembly room. He burst through the door, unsuccessfully trying to close it before she slipped through. The advisors in the room quailed before his gaze while Allen swallowed the undignified snicker that welled up. Phiat grinned from his position against the far wall.  
  
"What is it?" demanded Van. "What matter has sprung up that is so urgent that we must meet right NOW!" He knew his foul mood was a little excessive, but the attention everyone was demanding from him was enough to madden a saint.  
  
Argas stepped forward, almost shaking in his boots. "Your Majesty, we would like to discuss the subject of your safety in traveling to retrieve the Lady Hitomi, your intended."  
  
Van stared at him, stupefied. "Is that it?" he asked incredulously. They had already discussed the subject of his trip more times than he could count in the past two years and he thought that he had finally laid to rest all their fears. Apparently he was wrong.  
  
Allen cut in smoothly. "I think, King Van, that your esteemed advisors are still harboring certain concerns over your impending journey to the Mystic Moon."  
  
Van listened patiently as the advisors argued once again the benefits of taking an armed escort and as Merle piped in her opinions on the advantages of a cat as a traveling companion. Finally he could not take their prattling anymore.   
  
Van glared at Merle, and then stared down each advisor. "Let me make this clear," he ground out. "I am going alone to the Earth. I am not taking guards, samurai, or ANNOYING ADOPTED SISTERS!"   
  
Argas paled and stepped back, bowing. Allen grinned and followed Van out the door as the king stomped away.  
  
"Honestly, Allen, did they really expect me to agree with them?" he asked wearily. Allen cast a concerned look at him.  
  
"Have you been sleeping?" Allen said softly, changing the subject. Van shook his head, shoulders slumping as he slowed his pace.   
  
Van shrugged, then, seeing the concern in Allen's eyes, answered truthfully. "Not for several weeks. So much needed to be done: There was the investigation into how Viole was able to construct a guymelef." Van shook his head. "We still don't know the source of the money he used to buy guymelef parts and hire assassins. And then there was the finishing of the castle and preparing for the wedding itself. But last night was pure insomnia. I couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was happening. And my advisors are jumping up and down on my last nerve."  
  
Allen looked at him sympathetically. "Well, it is the first time they have prior knowledge of a trip to the Mystic Moon and they are apprehensive about their only king disappearing for days with no contact. At least they no longer harbor any reservations regarding the wedding."  
  
Van smiled. "Yes. I think Celena and Merle are to thank for that. Where is Celena, by the way?"  
  
Allen grimaced. "Sulking in her room. She isn't speaking to me since I forbade her to try and convince you to take her. She has developed quite a interest in the Mystic Moon and had her heart set on riding in one of those 'cars'."  
  
Van laughed. "Well, at least she was easier to stop than Merle. If she opens her mouth again near me in the next twenty four hours, I am going to shove a piscus fruit in it."  
  
Allen chuckled. "Persistent, isn't she?"  
  
Van sighed as they reached the doorway to his chambers. "You have no idea. I am going to bed."  
  
Allen grinned wickedly. "Enjoy the last night alone in your room."  
  
Van's face flamed as he ducked into his room. He shut the door on Allen's laughter and slumped against it, resting his head against the wood before making the effort to go to his bed. Kicking off his boots, he sat heavily at on the edge of the mattress and stared at the night sky through the window. Allen's words echoed through his mind and he blushed again in the darkness. It wasn't that he hadn't contemplated what married life would be with Hitomi; it was all he had thought of in his spare time for the past two, no seven, years. But now that the event was impending anxieties were building.  
  
Van flopped onto his back on his bed, spreading his arms out and stared at the canopy. It was one thing to think about it, he reflected, and another to do it.   
  
He was scared.  
  
Admitting it did not help dispel the fears that were pooling in his chest like rain in a barrel. Van groaned and crawled up to the head of the bed, burying his head in the pillows. Briefly he wondered if Hitomi was facing the same fears. Anxiety over the thought that she was reconsidering made his heart race, but he told himself he was being foolish. She was the one who had set the date and he shouldn't doubt her after all that had passed. And now only twenty-four hours were left. He shut his eyes, picturing Hitomi as he last saw her, beautiful, strong and perfect.   
  
His daydream was interrupted when he heard the door creak open. He lifted his head to see a worried face peering in. He motioned for her to enter and Celena walked to the edge of the bed, looking him over.   
  
"Allen said you weren't sleeping well," she said after a moment. Van rolled his eyes, sitting up. She smiled at his reaction. "I was just on my way to the gardens and ran into him - not literally - and I stopped by to see if you are OK."  
  
Van hid a smile. "You're talking to him now?" She shrugged and nodded. Van watched her for a moment.   
  
"The gardens? Taking a walk?" he asked with elaborate casualness and was rewarded with a blush spreading across her face. She didn't meet his eyes until a snicker broke through his defenses; at the sound her eyes flew to his face and she flushed more.   
  
"You'd better tell Allen." he teased. "I don't need him killing the captain of my samurai in a fit of brotherly jealousy."  
  
Celena looked mortified. "How did you know?" she sputtered.   
  
Van laughed. "Please, you have been making puppy eyes at Phiat since he saved you two years ago."  
  
Celena glared daggers at him. "I have not!" she shrieked.  
  
Van nodded indulgently. "Of course you haven't. And it is just coincidence that Phiat headed out to the gardens right after the meeting with advisors."  
  
Celena's eyes lit up. "He did?" she asked happily and spun around, heading back to the doors. Before she left she turned and gave him a pleading look. "Don't tell Allen. I'll tell him soon."  
  
Van waved her out of the room, nodding as she blew him a kiss and skipped out. Van, cheered by her apparent happiness, was pleased that he had been able to tease her. After her collapse two years ago, she had become a serious, withdrawn shadow of her former joyful self and it was only in the past few months that she was returning to her former buoyant nature.  
  
Van fell back on the bed, smiling at the thought of the budding romance between his friends. Hitomi would be pleased, he thought. He closed his eyes, trying to will himself into getting some sleep.  
  
  
  



	5. Chapter 4: Acquaintances

I want to apologize to anyone who is reading this series for taking so long to post the next chapters. Lots of upheaval in my life lately, but hopefully I can finish the story more quickly now. As always, criticisms and suggestions are welcome. And I would like to give a big thanks to Pika for all her help.  
  
  
  
Chapter 4: Acquaintances  
  
Hitomi twisted her arms behind her with a stubborn determination, knowing the attempt was futile but not willing to waste the time her abductor was absent. The activity helped keep her terror in check.   
  
Besides, she reminded herself, it wasn't as if this was her first time being abducted. And at least this captor appeared to be human. And did not climb the ceiling.  
  
Since awakening hours ago, she had been alone; the man had disappeared soon after his incoherent speech. The light though the dirty window had strengthened over time but was now waning, so Hitomi assumed that the day was nearly over. By now her parents would have alerted the authorities and a search would be in progress, she thought, the idea hollow but comforting.   
  
She had spent the hours of the day trying to identify anything in her prison that may be useful, but other than a pile of rags and dripping pipes overhead, nothing presented itself. No random sharp edges that she could saw her wrists against to escape like in the movies. She had tried screaming earlier in the morning after managing to spit out the foul rag used as a gag. For hours she had called out until her throat was raw, but to no avail. No one came to investigate her cries.  
  
Hitomi slumped against the wall, shivering in defeat. Tears threatened, but she refused to give them voice, frantically distracting herself with the thought that Van would come, and he would find her.   
  
Suddenly a scraping noise caught her attention and she peered into the growing darkness, a stab of fear triggering adrenaline to rush through her veins. She frantically resumed her struggles against her bonds as a figure came into view. She froze as the man dropped a large bag on the floor and eyed her. He brushed his hair out his face and grinned ferally at her.   
  
"Enjoying your lodgings?" he asked her softly, creeping closer to her. Hitomi tried to edge away from him, but her legs were numb from being in the same position for countless hours. He peered closely at her, closing in until he was inches from her face. "You can understand me," he said flatly. Hitomi gave a small nod. He smiled, satisfied. "Then I am not crazy," he said. "They made me doubt myself."   
  
He stood and walked a few paces from her, seemingly lost in thought. Whirling around, he reached out and buried his hand in Hitomi's hair, tilting her head back and forcing her to stare into his eyes before releasing her. She jerked her head back from his hand and banged it against the wall. Bright lights flashed before her eyes.  
  
He stepped back and the dwindling light reflected off his face. He cocked his head, letting the light play over his features and smirked. Hitomi's eyes traced the scar over his thin cheek and returned to his half mad eyes. She grew cold as recognition flared within her.  
  
"Veris." she whispered softly in horror.   
  
"Veris" he said, mimicking her whimper. "I am impressed that you remembered me. Did you forget about me? Think I would conveniently disappear? No. You left me there, in that field after I fell." His face twisted and he spat out bitterly "You left me there to die. But I wasn't so fortunate. I woke strapped to a bed, surrounded by people that I couldn't understand. And needles - stick me with one to make me sleep; another to make me wake up. Ask me questions that I can't understand, and then," he gave a hysterical laugh, "then lock me in a room!"  
  
He began to pace. "In a room with people who drooled and screamed and talked to themselves! But I was smart. I may not speak the language but I know maps. And I learned a few words in my time there. They showed the maps to me, pointing. 'You were found here, you are now here. Where are you from?'"  
  
He laughed, a frightening sound that ripped though the air. "I even learned to read. Enough to interpret the maps they so generously provided. Enough to return here and wait for you."   
  
He leapt at her and Hitomi threw herself backward, unable to avoid him as he grabbed her hair again. "You may have forgotten about me, but for endless days I had nothing to do but think about you. And you are going to send me home even if it is the last thing you do!" he hissed.   
  
Hitomi bit back a yelp and glared at him. "You're mad!" she snapped. "Why would I help to send you back so you could only hurt more people? You'll never survive here. And the guards in this world will catch you."  
  
Veris looked amused by her retort. "If they could catch me so easily, why haven't they already done so? I have been free for weeks, hunting you. No one here looks at me. The people in this world are so wrapped up in those big buildings and metal machines that they are afraid each other."  
  
Hitomi refused to let his words frighten her and glared up at him resolutely. He smirked again and backed away from her, releasing his grip on her hair.   
  
"And this time there will be no pathetic king to rescue you. I am not going to be so stupid as to repeat Viole's mistakes: I will kill you as soon as I get what I want and not gloat like a fool, waiting for my destruction."  
  
Hitomi suppressed the shiver that crawled over her at his words. She slumped back against the wall and let the stony glare fade from her face as Veris turned and strode away from her. She closed her eyes, weary from the effort of remaining defiant. Tears burned at the back of her lids and this time she let them silently slip down her cheeks. Shifting her weight into a more comfortable position on the cold floor, she huddled for warmth. The stress of the day settled on her and Hitomi surrendered to the blackness that crept over her consciousness.  
  
  
When Hitomi awoke again the room was completely dark save for a small fire at the other end of the room. Veris was crouching over the flame with something in his hands. She watched him for a moment and studied the object he held. As he raised it to his face, she saw a tail in the soft light of the fire. Crunching reached her ears and she realized with horror that Veris was eating a rat.   
  
She looked away quickly, fighting the bile that rose in the back of her throat. Averting her gaze, she saw the bag that he had brought in earlier. Some of the contents had pilled out. Squinting her eyes, she was able to make out some magazines and plastic containers, as well as some other odds and ends. She tried to puzzle out why he had collected them.   
  
Movement around the fire made her eyes jerk back. Veris had risen and was creeping towards the bag.   
  
"Admiring my treasures?" he purred. "I won't go back empty handed. I will be rich when I sell these strange things." He moved over to the bag. "Aren't they amazing?" he said, lifting one of the plastic containers. "It's clear like glass, but it bends and doesn't break."  
  
"It's plastic," said Hitomi hesitantly. He examined the container. "Plastic," he repeated, sounding out the unfamiliar word. He picked up one of the magazines. "And what is this?" he asked, as if she were his teacher. "How do they get the images so clear?"  
  
"It's a magazine. They use a machine to take the pictures of the people inside. It is called a camera."  
  
Veris repeated the words softly to himself. Magazine. Plastic. Camera.   
  
Hitomi took heart at his apparent lucidity. "Where are we?" she asked carefully, flinching as he swung towards her.   
  
He smiled. "It doesn't matter, now does it? We won't be here long enough for someone to find us. One more day of collecting these things and I will be rich enough that I won't have to work for others any more."  
  
She shivered at his cold tone. Trying another tactic, she asked "Why won't you let me go if I send you back?"   
  
He shook his head as if disappointed with her. "Now that is just a silly question. Do you think I am going to let you go just so you and your lover can seek revenge?"  
  
Hitomi shook her head. "I wouldn't ..."  
  
Veris interrupted. "Don't bother." He turned back to his prizes and reverently looked at the pictures in the magazine.  
  
"In two days I will be home, a rich man, and you will be dead."  
  



	6. Chapter 5: Arrival

Chapter 5: Arrival  
  
Allen, Phiat, and Celena watched as Van approached Escaflowne. The guymelef sat in majestic silence, gleaming orange and yellow as it reflected the setting sun. Van stared up at it, then turned around to face the others as he adjusted the pack on his back. Gripping his sword with one hand, he took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, trying to calm the butterflies in his stomach.   
  
Allen put his arm around Celena, as if to prevent her from bolting after Van and following him to the Mystic Moon. She looked up at him, knowing the thoughts that were running through his head. "I'm not going to follow," she said, exasperated. "I've given up."  
  
He nodded in satisfaction. The pleased smile disappeared from his face, however, when she added under her breath "But Merle hasn't."   
  
Allen looked at Celena sharply, then glanced around for any sign of the cat woman. Unable to find her, he looked down at Celena's innocent face. She smiled sweetly up at him. "I bet Millerna and Dryden are sorry they are missing this." she said to distract him.   
  
He grunted. "They have their hands full as it is. That child of theirs is a magnet for trouble. And Dryden is going to be busy enough with running the kingdom in King Aston's stead. His illness took them all by surprise, even though they had been expecting it."  
  
Celena nodded, pleased to have sidetracked him from asking about Merle's absence. "Well, you and Phiat are going to get a taste of that while Van's gone." She turned back to face the king, who had pulled the pendant from beneath his shirt.   
  
"Ready?" Van called out to them. They waved at him and he smiled. "Wish me luck!" he called. Celena yelled back "Good luck! Bring her back fast!" He grinned and raised the pendent, bowing his head and closing his eyes.  
  
Celena gasped and Allen's arm tightened around her as light began to splash down around Van. Van opened his eyes, relieved at his success, and lifted his eyes to the sky. He began to feel the familiar weightlessness of the column and concentrated on reaching the Mystic Moon.   
  
From out of the corner of her eye, Celena saw a blur of pink and silver. She cheered as Merle leapt and attached herself to Van, whose feet where just leaving the ground. The light flashed brightly, then disappeared, talking Van and Merle with it.   
  
Celena laughed at the outraged expression on Allen's face and the shocked look on Phiat's. They glared at her.   
  
"You thought you could keep her away?" she said, snickering. Allen shook his head in disgust, turning to stalk back to the castle. She grabbed his arm, trying to swallow the giggles. Allen tried to maintain his frosty attitude, but caved in and grinned back at her.   
  
"Never get in the way of a determined cat-woman," he said ruefully. Phiat stopped to stare at the glowing planet floating in the sky. "May the Gods preserve those people from the efforts of that cat-girl." Celena snickered some more and pulled them both in the direction of the castle.   
  
  
  
  
Van blinked as the light cleared from around him. Merle was clutching his arm in sudden fear, as if she hadn't believed that she would actually make it with him. She looked around with wide eyes. "Is this it?" she stuttered, pulling her hood back a little to get a better look. He turned to glare at her, jerking his arm away so he could turn the full force of his glare on her. "I thought I told you to stay!"  
  
She grinned. "You thought you could lock a cat in a room? You should know better. You weren't going anywhere without me. Now, are we in the right place?  
  
Van nodded, looking around. "I think this is where I left her last time," he said cautiously. "But where is she?" He looked around at the field, recalling the destruction he had caused it two years ago. But now it looked as if nothing had happened, the track pristine and smooth in the fading sunlight. Hearing footsteps, he turned around quickly, hand on his sword.   
  
A man approached him, clad in shorts and a sleeveless shirt. He looked startled as Van whirled around and he put up his hands to show he didn't mean any harm. "Where did you come from?" he asked "And what was up with the spotlight?"  
  
Van relaxed, judging him not a threat, but frowned in aggravation. The man sounded like he was speaking gibberish. Van studied him for a moment, then nodded in greeting.  
  
"I don't understand you," he said to the man, demonstrating that he spoke another language. The man stared at him, then ran his hand through his hair in confusion.  
  
"I am looking for Hitomi." Van said, trying to speak distinctly. The man started, looking apprehensive.   
  
"Hitomi." Van said slowly again. "Hitomi Kanzaki." He was horrified when a spasm of grief crossed the man's face. Merle clutched his arm, feeling the sudden tenseness in his body. "What's the matter?" she asked, her voice going shrill. "What's going on?"  
  
The man stared at her, not understanding the words, but hearing the worry. Turning from them, he shouted, "Yukari!"  
  
  
  
  
Yukari slowly catalogued the track equipment. School was the last place she wanted to be, but she knew that Amano was trying to occupy her mind so she wouldn't constantly dwell on Hitomi's disappearance. This was the first time she had been away from her phone in two days. Amano had practically ordered her to go finish her manager duties and had dropped her off with the cell phone, promising to call her if anything, no matter how insignificant, came up. He was trying so hard to maintain an optimistic attitude, telling her that maybe Hitomi had left with Van early, but the fanciful thoughts weren't even convincing him.   
  
Yukari finished recording the number of hurdles when she heard her name shouted. Looking up, she stared at the two figures standing next to one of the senior team members at the far end of the track. She examined them, rising to walk closer. Her eyes widened as she saw the clothing, and then narrowed again as she recognized Van. Fury darkened her face as she strode over to him. Reaching Van, she suddenly struck out, raining blows on him.   
  
"Two days," she hissed. "Why couldn't you have been here two days ago? Why did she have to meet you at all? Then she would have been a normal person and this never would have happened."   
  
Van looked at Yukari, shocked at her outburst. He recognized her as Hitomi's friend and her anger was obvious, even though he could not understand her. Dread settled like a rock in his stomach as she began to weep. He caught Yukari's wrists to stop her assault and held them as she collapsed to her knees. He released her and she covered her face, crying so hard that she could not breathe. The man looked back and forth between them, unsure what he should do, then backed off when Yukari told him harshly to go away. As the man disappeared into one of the nearby buildings, Van knelt before her, pulling her hands away from her face.   
  
"Hitomi," he said pleadingly, looking into her eyes. She looked at him, feeling drained and hopeless. No matter how much she had outwardly denied Amano's optimistic claim that Hitomi had left early with Van, she had maintained a slight hope that it was true. But with his presence before her now even that small chance was gone. She looked at his face, seeing the fear and worry battle on his face and she tried to smile. But her face wouldn't respond. She let him help her to her feet, then pulled away.   
  
Reaching into her pocket, Yukari pulled out the phone. She dialed Amano's number, greeting him in a tired monotone when he answered and telling him to come pick her up immediately in her car. Amano did not ask any questions, just told her he would be there in five minutes. She hung up and looked at Van, noticing the cloaked girl clinging to his shadow.  
  
For a second Yukari felt a stab of pity for the two strangers, unable to understand anything that was going on and their only link to the world missing. She motioned for them to follow her and led the way to the parking lot.   
  



	7. Chapter 6: Confusion

Chapter 6: Confusion  
  
Van followed Yukari numbly, Merle grasping his arm with her face hidden in the hood of her cloak. Something was terribly wrong and he felt sick. He walked mechanically, taking no notice of his surroundings. In a daze he passed large buildings and strange objects. The people gawked at him and Merle, but no one stopped them other than to give Yukari a sympathetic look or say some comforting words. Yukari barely acknowledged them and within a few moments stopped. Van halted next to her and shook himself out of his stupor to examine the area around him.   
  
Surrounding them were tall buildings, square and unattractive in their uniformity. They lacked the natural beauty of the structures in Fanelia, Van thought, and looked like ugly gray blocks. People were entering and leaving them through doors made of glass and he watched their movements for a moment, then dismissed them.  
  
Merle, when she dared remove her head from the confines of his arm, was gasping at the large quantities of glass in the buildings. She glanced up at Van, then returned to marveling the glass doors. Glass was a luxury in Fanelia, something only the rich possessed. And here people were using it in doors! She looked back up at Van, miffed that he wasn't more impressed.   
  
Van turned and studied the sight in front of him. The ground was covered in smooth gray stone, marked with yellow lines. Between some of the lines sat odd structures made of metal and glass. He examined them, trying to determine their purpose. His breath caught in his throat and he unconsciously stepped backwards and gripped his sword when one near them began to roar and lights flickered on from the front. Merle shrieked and hid behind him as it moved towards them before turning and quickly moving away to join the others Van now saw streaming along in the distance.   
  
"Car." said Yukari, noticing their reactions. "It's just a car." Van studied her, noting her undisturbed attitude and relaxed slightly. Merle continued to hide her face in his side and he put a comforting arm around her.   
  
"I think I don't want to be here anymore," a muffled wail came as she tightened her arms around his torso. "We need to get Hitomi and go back home."  
  
Yukari looked at Merle at the mentioned of Hitomi's name and struggled to keep her face from crumbling. She turned her head to stare off into the distance when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to look into Van's determined face.   
  
"It will be OK," he said. "Whatever has happened, it will be OK."  
  
Yukari nodded, hearing the comfort he was trying to convey. She turned back to the parking lot as Amano pulled up along the curb. He turned the car off, and slipped out, walking around to hug her. He faced the two strangers.   
  
"Amano," Yukari said wearily. "This is Van."   
  
Amano looked at the man, taken aback. He had believed his wife and Hitomi, but a lingering doubt had remained. In the back of his mind, he had not expected someone to actually appear. He studied Van; starting at the rough leather boots and traveling up to the unruly black hair and reddish eyes that were staring at him in an equally critical manner. Amano stepped back at the hostile challenge in Van's eyes and looked down at the quivering person attached to his side.  
  
"Who is that?" he asked. Yukari shook her head. "I don't know. They don't speak our language. Let's just get them back to the apartment."   
  
Amano nodded slowly then opened the doors to the car for them. Van stared at the car and then back at Yukari as she gestured for him to get in. He looked apprehensively at the open door and then turned his eyes again to Yukari. Merle remained behind him.  
  
Yukari sighed and closed her eyes, rubbing them briefly. When she opened them again she rummaged through her purse and pulled out her wallet, removing a picture of Hitomi from the inside. She showed it to Van, whose eyes widened as he grabbed it. He looked back at Yukari, who motioned towards the car. This time he nodded silently and cautiously crawled inside, dragging Merle along with him. Merle grumbled about trusting weird machines that roared and smoked, but subsided when Van gave her an irate look. She meekly followed him, ducking her head so that her ears would not brush the door frame.  
  
They settled uncomfortably on the seats, Van's sword across his knees and his pack on the floor at his feet. Van and Merle stiffened as Amano slid into the front seat and the car began to vibrate and make noise. After a moment, Merle, her curiosity getting the better of her fear, let go of Van to plaster herself against the window as the car began to move.   
  
Van watched Merle for a minute, seeing her ears twitching under the hood. He shook his head at her enthusiasm and looked down at the picture still clutched in his hand. He brought it close to his face, amazed at the clarity of the image. He traced the miniature form of Hitomi on the paper, lost in drinking in the details. It was made recently, he thought. Her hair was longer and her arm was not in a sling.   
  
He was still lost in his thoughts when he felt the momentum of the car begin to slow. He had been completely oblivious to the entire journey, wrapped up in the image in his hands. But next to him Merle was about to explode with excitement. "Did you see? Did you see?" she squealed excitedly at him. "It was just like Hitomi said. Smooth roads and cars and tricks and buildings everywhere."   
  
"Trucks," Van absently corrected her, looking around as the car slowly pulled into another area similar to the one they had left.   
  
Merle continued as if he had not said anything. "Do you think there will be a TeeVee? Or a redia where we are going?"  
  
"Radio" Van corrected her again as the car slowed to a stop and turned between two marked lines. He stared out the window at the squat building that loomed in front of them, then turned his attention to awkwardly following Merle out of the seat when Yukari opened the door. Merle resumed her tight grip on his arm as they paused to look around and then followed Yukari. She led them up the metal stairs to a door, Amano trailing behind them. Van gripped his sword, unable to shake the feeling of walking into a trap. His leather boots were quiet on the metal stars and he silently came to a halt behind Yukari as she stopped in front of a door. Van could not see anything special about the door; it was identical to the others lining side of the building. He snapped back to attention when she knocked on the door.  
  
Upon her knock, the door was violently thrown open by a boy. Van estimated his age to be a few years younger than himself. He focused on them and disappointment flashed across his face as he held the door open to allow them in.  
  
"Hello, Yukari, Amano," he said as she her way into the room. Van halted at the door, Merle clutching his arm. Yukari beckoned them inside as a woman emerged from a room in the back.  
  
Van scrutinized the boy at the door, not willing to enter unknown territory. The boy stared back at him, perplexed. "Who are you?" he demanded.  
  
"I can understand you," Van said, blinking in shock. "Why can I understand you?" He felt Merle stiffen next to him and he exchanged a glance with her. Confusion flitted across the boy's face at the odd response and he opened his mouth to retort but was interrupted by a voice behind him.  
  
"Compliments of his Grandmother," a woman's voice called. "Please come in."  
  
Van gave once last look at the boy and entered; Merle did not relinquish her hold on his arm as they squeezed through the door frame. He stopped in front of the older woman who had spoken, his eyes noting the absence of furnishings around them and the makeshift bedrolls on the floor. She looked at him with green eyes and smiled.   
  
"Welcome to Earth, Van."  
  
  
  
  
  
Hitomi gasped as Veris barged into the room and frantically gathered his stuff together. He swung around, abandoning his possessions to stride over to her. She shrank back against the wall as he towered over her.  
  
"What did you do?" Veris screamed frantically. "What did you do?"  
  
Hitomi stared at him in frightened bewilderment, then hissed in pain as he grabbed her arms and hauled her to her feet. Blood began to flow painfully back into her legs as he supported her weight and tears sprang to her eyes.  
  
"I saw the light! Who did you bring? Who is here?" he continued hysterically.  
  
Hitomi closed her eyes as he shook her, hiding the feelings of relief and hope that surged through her. Veris had seen the column of light and that could mean one thing. Van had come and he would find her. She shoved the welcome thought out of her mind to focus on her current situation.   
  
"I didn't bring anyone," she whimpered. "I don't know what you are talking about."   
  
He stared at her, not believing her words. He dropped her back on the ground. "We are leaving. We are going back now." He resumed stuffing things into bags.   
  
"We can't go back now." She stammered, thinking quickly. If he had seen the light, that must mean they were close to the track. And close to Van. "It is the end of the work day and lots of people will be out, going home and running errands. Someone is bound to see you dragging me through the streets. Besides, how do you know that was a light from Gaea? There are many lights in the city. There are big ones called 'spotlights' that are used to attract people's attention to events and to find stuff in the sky. It could have been one of those."  
  
Veris slowed his activities to regard her words, distrust showing in his face.   
  
"I didn't bring anyone," she repeated truthfully.  
  
"Why are you being so helpful?" he asked suspiciously. He stopped his frantic packing to scrutinize her face.   
  
Hitomi realized her mistake. If she wanted to escape, she should have been encouraging him to go out when there lots of people around. Her mind whirled, trying to come up with a plausible reason.   
  
"I just don't want anyone else to get hurt." she responded. "I know you are going to kill me but I don't want any innocent bystanders to get harmed. And the more people around the more of the chance you will hurt them, too."  
  
Veris did not look satisfied with her reason, but her talking was enough to calm him and he sat back, considering what she had said. He knew there was a lot of he did not know about the world he was trapped on, and her words did have a ring of truth to them.   
  
Hitomi sighed as the man relaxed. He turned his back to her, gazing about the room indecisively. Hitomi took that brief second to gather her strength and concentrate her thoughts. Putting all her effort into one word filled with pure need, she let her voice scream his name through her mind  
  
She opened her eyes to see Veris smiling slyly at her.  
  
"Have a nice conversation?" he asked calmly as Hitomi felt her heart sink in her chest.  



	8. Chapter 7: Contact

Chapter 7: Contact  
  
Van sat cross-legged on the floor, patiently listening to the information Hitomi's mother and brother Miako were providing. His thoughts were in a frenzy, trying to absorb what they had told him.   
  
Merle sat next to him, her arms wrapped around her knees and her face twisted with unhappiness. She had shed her cloak soon after entering. Van privately thought that Hitomi's family had taken her appearance very well, although Amano had done a couple double takes. Hitomi's mother had hugged them both and invited to sit, explaining they were in Hitomi's old apartment and that her furniture had been sold in preparation for her leaving.   
  
For one, crazy second after Hitomi's mother told him that the furniture had been sold, Van felt the urge to do a wild, ecstatic dance. Hitomi had not changed her mind! She was planning on coming! The thoughts resonated through his mind, and he closed his eyes, giddy with the knowledge. He opened them again as Mrs. Kanzaki explained her theory on why he could understand her and Hitomi's brother.  
  
"My Mother visited Gaea when she young. Hitomi told me that you heard that story, told through the father of one of your friends. Hitomi inherited her, well, powers I guess you could call them, from her. The 'powers' weren't passed to either me or my son, but I think enough of her skills did pass to us that we can understand your language."  
  
Merle wiggled and squinted at Hitomi's mother. "So they really can't understand us?" she asked with a nod to Yukari and Amano. Mrs. Kanzaki shook her head and Merle gave a wicked grin. "Oh, this is going to be fun." she said under her breath and Van turned to glare at her. She gave him an innocent look. "What? I won't do anything bad. Well, really bad." she snickered.   
  
Hitomi's brother glared at Merle. "My sister is missing and all you can think of is practical jokes?" he spat at her.   
  
Merle glared back at him and drew herself up. "Hitomi has been missing before." she scoffed at him. "We always find her."  
  
"What do you mean, missing before?" He demanded angrily. "What are you talking about? She's never been in danger before!"  
  
Merle and Van stared at him incredulously. "Never been in danger before?" Merle stuttered. "What exactly did she tell you about when she was on Gaea?"  
  
Miako looked at Merle in confusion. "She said there was a war, but that Van never let anything hurt her. She said it was ended by Van and there was peace now. She told us about the guymelefs and all the people. Why? What did she leave out?" he asked suspiciously. Van threw a quick glance at Hitomi's mother, who gave her head a quick shake and placed her finger on her lips. Van nodded and nudged Merle subtly.   
  
Merle looked at him, then back at Miako. She bit her lip. "Nothing. Um, I'm sure she told you everything she wanted you to know. Don't worry. Besides, Lord Van will find her "  
  
Miako shifted his eyes to Van, who was staring at Merle in exasperation. "Can you?" he asked hopefully. "Can you find her?"  
  
Van met his eyes. "Why don't you tell me what happened first." Miako nodded and settled back on the floor, crossing his legs beneath him. Before he could start talking, a loud bell sounded through the room. Merle yelped and ducked behind Van, who trying his hardest not to look startled as the noise repeated.   
  
Miako rolled on his side and stretched out to reach a colorful object in the shape of a handle that Van had failed to see earlier. Bringing it up to his face, Miako greeted it and sat with an expression as if he were listening.   
  
Merle peered out from under her cloak behind Van. "What is he doing?" she asked, in shock. "Is it TALKING to him?" She crawled back to Van's side, smoothing out her ruffled fur and glaring at Yukari, who was stifling a laugh at Merle's reaction. Amano had a grin on his face.   
  
"It's a telephone," chuckled Mrs. Kanzaki, Merle's reaction bringing a moment of levity to the room.  
  
Merle's ear perked forward and she looked at it in interest. "Really? A telephone? But where are the pictures? Hitomi said there were pictures."   
  
Mrs. Kanzaki chuckled. "No, that is a television. This is a telephone. It's a machine that you can talk to other people with. No pictures" Yukari began to giggle and Merle intensified her glare. Her tail began to twitch behind her.   
  
"But I thought that was what a campeeter was for."  
  
Mrs. Kanzaki shook her head. "No. You can use a computer to write letters to people and they can see them almost instantly. You can talk to people on them, too, but we usually use a phone."  
  
Amano and Yukari gave up all pretense of hiding their amusement and laughed at Merle's frustrated expression. Van stopped hiding his grin and watched his adopted sister as her tail began to whip behind her.   
  
Merle growled and then suddenly relaxed, bringing her wrist up and giving it a lick, ignoring the amused people around her. She spent a second grooming her arm, only looking up at the others again when Miako put the phone down. Merle looked at it in disinterest and turned away.   
  
Yukari stared at her. "She really IS a cat." she murmured to Amano, who nodded in agreement.   
  
Hitomi's brother looked at everyone, puzzled at their antics, then turned to his mother. "That was Dad. There is nothing new at the police station. He is coming back."  
  
The merriment evaporated from the room and Miako sighed as he turned back to Van. "I'll tell you what happened."  
  
  
  
  
Celena stumbled as she jogged down the hall. After looking around to make sure no one was watching, she picked up her skirts and set out at a run, gleefully stretching her legs and sprinting down the corridor. Her slippered feet made soft thuds on the floor as she pounded past paintings and doorways. Rounding the corner, she collided with someone.   
  
Eri caught Celena in her arms, dropping her armload of linens as both girls landed on the floor. For a stunned second, both figures lay sprawled on the cool tile.   
  
A giggle bubbled up through Celena's throat. The laughter poured out her as Eri joined her, their combined voices echoing off the walls as Celena gasped out a garbled apology. Eri just waved it off, smiling as she caught her breath. Wiping her hair from her face, she grinned at Celena, who was lying on the floor with her arms spread out, weak with laughter. Sitting up, Eri gave her a mock glare, then began collecting the scattered bedclothes.   
  
"All right, what brought this on?" Eri demanded, knowing her headmistress would be mortified at the way she was berating the esteemed Lady Celena. "And don't tell me that it's because you ate too many sweets, or because you were escaping a spider, or you are late for an important meeting."  
  
Celena looked at her friend, her eyes dancing with merriment. Propping herself up on an elbow, she beckoned Eri closer. Looking around suspiciously, she whispered confidentially, "Phiat kissed me." With that whispered proclamation she flopped back down on the floor, pillowing one of the sheets under her head and grinning foolishly at the ceiling.   
  
"Why you...you hussy!" Eri exclaimed, then giggled at her friend's apparent joy. Abandoning the sheets, she lay back down next to Celena. "Where?" she asked   
  
Celena looked at her solemnly. "On the mouth."  
  
Eri groaned and threw a pile of linens at her. "You know what I meant."  
  
Celena's eyes twinkled as she snickered. "In the garden. By the fountain in the back under the flowering hibiscus." She sighed dramatically. "It was perfect."  
  
Eri sighed romantically. "So, does Allen know yet?"  
  
Celena's grin disappeared and she sat up, straightening the wrinkles in her skirt. "Well, I haven't really had the time to tell him. He is really busy right now with running the kingdom and all."  
  
Eri looked at her sternly. "Lady Celena Schezar, you march yourself to the meeting room and tell him. He is going to find out soon and it is going to hurt him knowing you kept this from him."  
  
Celena grimaced and ducked her head. "I suppose you're right. And I did promise Van that I would. I just don't know how he will react."  
  
Eri shook her head. "And you won't know until you tell him. For goodness sake, he is your brother. He will be happy because you are happy!" Eri stood, the crumpled sheets in her arms. Celena looked guiltily at the once clean laundry and stood up.   
  
"I'll tell him as soon as I help you clean the sheets again." she said meekly. Eri grinned at her and threw half the pile to her. The two walked back the way Celena had come, chatting merrily.   
  
A few minutes after they left, a figure stepped from a nearby doorway. Allen watched the girl's retreating backs silently, then turned and stormed the other way, the book clutched in his hands forgotten for the moment. He needed to have a conversation with a certain friend.  
  
  
  
  
  
Van tried to concentrate on the information Hitomi's brother was relating, but a sense of unease crept over him and he began to feel extremely antsy. The room seemed too hot, the floor too hard and the voices grated in his ears. Pressure began to build up in his head as if he were plummeting on Escaflowne and his ears did not have time to adjust to the change in altitude.   
  
Suddenly a pain pierced through his skull. Van grabbed his head as Hitomi's voice seared through it, his name reverberating in his ears as though she was yelling it right next to him. He found himself on his feet, sword in hand as he whirled around, blankly staring at the room. "Hitomi, where ARE you?" he yelled.   
  
The others in the room looked at him in confusion. Muttering a curse, he ripped the pendent from his neck. Gripping it tightly in his hand, he concentrated on it.   
  
"Hitomi, where are you? Damn it, show me where you are!" His head began to pound with the effort, sweat beading on his forehead. Frustration began to mount when he felt a tug on his arm. Opening his eyes, he focused on Merle's fierce expression.   
  
"You need something of hers!" She said confidently, pressing a bundle into his hand. Yukari and Mrs. Kanzaki were on their feet next to her. "Hitomi needed something of yours when she found you on the Vione after the battle on the Crusade."  
  
Van looked blankly down at the wrapped bundle in his hand, then back up at Merle, who smiled cheerfully. "You can do it Lord Van! I know you can."   
  
He nodded and closed his eyes again, clearing his mind as he remembered Hitomi's instructions from so long ago. He concentrated, holding the bundle against his chest and picturing the pendent in his mind. "Please" he whispered to it. "Please show her to me."   
  
The minutes crawled by as he stood like a statue, straining to hear some inner voice, a hint of which direction to take. The others watched him, frozen between hope and disbelief. Merle watched him, secure in the knowledge that he could do it. But as the minutes ticked by, doubt began to show on their faces until finally Miako took a step towards him. Before he could do anything, Van's eyes flew open and an expression of absolute rage crossed his face.   
  
"I'm going to kill him," Van growled before sprinting towards the door, the image of a bruised and bound Hitomi ingrained in his mind.   
  
Merle gave a yelp and chased after him, belatedly trying to pull her cloak over her head as she pounded down the stairs behind him. She knew Miako was hot on her heels, and together they chased Van, leaving Amano and Yukari far behind them. Van ran unerringly through the night, his sword drawn and at his side, a silver promise of death to the person who had hurt his love.  
  



	9. Chapter 8: Reunion

Hitomi hissed through the rag in her mouth as Veris brutally tugged at her arm. He relentlessly dragged her as she stumbled through the garbage that littered the alleyway. Her legs, weak with disuse and hunger, ached as she tried to keep up with his fast pace. Her wrists were bleeding where the cord cut into her skin from the added tension from Veris pulling on her.   
  
Desperation was setting in. The manic glint that had been disappearing from Veris's eyes was back in full force and with it an iron determination to finish what he had begun. He had ceased to talk to her and was now regarding her as a dangerous tool, one to be used and then discarded as quickly as possible. Veris had not said a word to her since he realized she was trying to trick him and reach Van for help.   
  
Hitomi did not understand how Veris knew of her and Van's connection. She realized there was probably tales of her powers after the war, and Veris, before dragging her out of their hiding place, had mumbled a few words about how his research had paid off. Somehow he had connected what she was doing with her ability. The knowledge had sent him into a rage, cumulating in her being dragged through the back alleys of the city.   
  
She dug in her heels and stopped supporting her weight in attempt to slow him down, but Veris just jerked her upright again and began to drag her. After a few paces with her dead weight holding him down, he spun around and backhanded Hitomi across the face. As she reeled back from the blow, he easily picked her up and slung her over his shoulder. Hitomi began to struggle and kick as she tried to scream through her gag. Veris ducked further back into an alley, avoiding some pedestrians and glared at her as he dropped her on the ground.   
  
"I don't need you unharmed to do your job," Veris hissed at her, pulling out a sharpened piece of metal from within his clothes.   
  
"You can work just as well without your fingers or toes," he continued and waved the rough blade threateningly under her nose. "Or even your ears."   
  
Hitomi's eyes widened at the threat and she inched backward from him, trying to put some distance between her and the weapon. She scuttled back until she bumped into the wall, then lashed out as he came closer, kicking out with her feet and attempting to knock the blade from his hand. He growled savagely at her, leaping forward.   
  
Hitomi's vision narrowed and black crept around the edges of her sight as she began to hyperventilate through the gag. As her rapid, shallow breaths denied her body sufficient oxygen, she began to feel as if she was falling and her efforts to fight became weaker. With one final kick her energy gave out. The last thing she saw before plummeting into darkness was a blur of pink and silver in front of her eyes.   
  
  
  
  
Celena paused in her aimless wanderings through the hallways of the castle as a familiar sound reached her ears. She followed the sound of clashing swords to a nearby courtyard aglow with the light of the setting sun. The marble in the entryway was warm as she rested her hand against the arch. She stood in the shadow of the doorway and watched in astonishment as her brother and Phiat attempted to beat the tar out of each other. Sweat was pouring off each of the men as they circled one another in the quiet dusk.   
  
Celena inched through the doorway, trying not to distract the combatants while puzzling why the two men felt the need spar right before dinner. She jerked to a halt and her breath caught in her throat as Allen lunged forward and nearly sliced Phiat's arm. Suddenly she wasn't so sure the match was a friendly one and boldly marched into the patio. Both sword-fighters ignored her as they circled each other.  
  
"What are you doing?" Celena asked politely. Start nice, she thought to herself.   
  
Neither man answered as Allen blocked another one of Phiat's assaults and threw him back. Celena backed up against the wall, watching the sudden flurry of motion with wide eyes. Swallowing hard, she held her peace until Allen began a vicious offensive. She watched as Phiat was backed into a corner, her heart in her throat.  
  
"Brother!" cried Celena in fear, astounded by the fierceness of Allen's attack. Allen faltered as the cry sparked a memory of a similar one not that far in the past. Suddenly the match was over, as Phiat took advantage of his opponent's distraction. The patio was still as Phiat's sword rested at the blond knight's neck.   
  
Allen dropped his sword, and nodded at Phiat. "I yield."  
  
Phiat grinned and held out a hand, helping Allen to his feet. Allen stood, still gripping Phiat's hand.   
  
"You have my approval," Allen said gravely and Phiat's shoulders relaxed, a hidden tension released. Both men turned to Celena, who was watching them in annoyance.  
  
A crease formed between Celena's eyebrows as she studied the two men. "You were fighting over me?" she asked quietly.  
  
The two men began to look uneasy as Celena's face darkened in anger. She put her fists on her hips and glared at them. "Oh, so fighting is suddenly the answer to everything? Huh, Allen? Did you decide the man who could beat you would be the best man for me? That I couldn't be trusted to pick someone?"  
  
Allen looked slightly ashamed. Celena turned to Phiat.  
  
"And you. You thought you were proving something by fighting him? Did either of you think about the fact that you could get HURT? Or what I would think about this? Did you consider me at all?"  
  
They looked at her blankly.  
  
She threw her hands in the air. "Men!" Celena turned and stormed back through the door.  
  
Allen looked at Phiat. "Well, I think that went well."  
  
  
  
  
Van cursed as he barged through the door, scanning the room for any sign of Hitomi or her abductor. The dim room was damp and foul with no signs of life save for a pile of rags in the corner and the remnants of a fire.  
  
Merle skidded to a halt next to him. She took one look about the disappointingly empty room and then slumped, bracing her hands on her thighs as she gasped, trying to catch her breath. Their frantic sprint through the alien city had left her shaken and fatigued. Van had led them unerringly through the twisted streets, driven by an internal compass. They had swept by startled bystanders, ignoring the screams that Van's sword had invoked in the people unused to such weaponry. Miako had diligently stayed in their shadows, making excuses for them in the wake of their passage through the metropolis. Yukari and Amano had been left far behind as Amano tried to stay close to his pregnant wife.   
  
Miako arrived at her side a few seconds later, his face flushed and his chest heaving. He glared at the empty room then turn his angry face to Van, who was inspecting the room, turning over objects with the tip of his sword.   
  
"I thought you could find her," Miako spat at Van. Van abandoned his inspection, whipping around in fury. He took a threatening step towards the younger boy, disappointment and pain riding off both off them in waves. Merle leapt in between them, her arms outstretched. She stared each of them down.  
  
"Can you two save that for later?" she snarled, baring her claws at them to gain their attention. "Hitomi is still..." Merle paused, lifting her head and sniffing the air. Dropping her arms, she bounded over to the wall on all fours.   
  
"Hitomi was here!" she exclaimed excitedly. "And recently!" She stood, sniffing and spinning in a circle while Van watched expectedly and Miako with astonishment.   
  
"This way!" she cried and bounded out the door, leaping over trash and bounding off the wall around Miako's stunned form, Van in her shadow. After shaking himself Miako followed in their footsteps.   
  
Merle let her nose lead her through the alley, trying to distinguish between the myriad of smells emanating from the alleyways and Hitomi's weak but familiar scent. She paused in at the junction of two alleyways, letting her cloak slide off her head. Basked in the moonlight and glare of electric lights her ears twitched in concentration, giving a drunk loitering at the entrance the scare of his life.   
  
Merle, oblivious to the effect she was having on the local alcoholics, gritted her teeth in frustration. Hitomi's scent had been faintly obvious to her before, but suddenly it was wafting on the breeze and the trail was cold. She circled the area, trying to pick it up again while her two companions watched hopefully.   
  
Nearly in tears, she turned to Van. "I don't understand. It's like she disappeared off the ground! Her scent is gone!"  
  
Van took a deep breath and cleared his head. But before he could picture the pendant in his mind, there was a crash from the alley to his right and the sounds of a struggle. Miako and Merle dashed down the alley ahead of him and stopped short at the scene unfolding before them. A visibly weak Hitomi fending off a violent assault by a cloaked man.   
  
Miako stood, stunned as the cat-girl flew in front of his sister to defend Hitomi. The man did not appear tremendously surprised to see Merle and whirled around in time to counter Van's brutal offensive as Hitomi collapsed. Miako slid around the dueling men to crouch beside Merle and his unconscious sister. Merle had frantically pulled the gag out of Hitomi's mouth and was rubbing her chilled skin, desperately trying to stimulate a response. Tears were streaming down her face at her failure.  
  
Van's gaze was hazed in red as he fought the man that had threatened Hitomi. The cloak fell back when the man jerked around and Van growled deep in his throat as dim electric lights reflected off his opponent's pale face. Recognition seared through him and Van immediately cursed himself for his oversight at their last meeting. An oversight that would not happen twice.  
  
With a snarl, Veris launched himself at Van, swinging the rudimentary blade viciously. While Van had the advantage of a better weapon and was motivated by his anger, Veris was fighting for his very existence. For two years he had tolerated this bizarre and alien world, survived on the scraps of others and now was inches from returning home. His desperation was evident in his frantic assault. Van could hear words pouring out of Veris's mouth, a hopeless mantra pledging his success and return to Gaea.   
  
Van struck and withdrew, twisting his sword to strike at his enemy. Veris was quick on his feet, able to avoid the thrusts with a speed that was as uncanny as it was frantic. However, even with his speed, Veris's weapon did not have the reach that Van's blade did and it was quickly becoming apparent who would be the victor in the match. With a cry bordering on hysteria, Veris flung himself at Van in one last attempt to strike. Van spun out of the way and followed the motion through with his sword. There was a sickening resistance to the motion and Van watched in fascinated horror as Veris impaled himself on the sword.   
  
Plucking his sister from the cold ground, Miako stood up with Merle. He turned in time to see Van run the other man through with his sword. Bile rose in the back of his throat and Miako fought his nausea as the man's blood gushed forth onto the dirty cement. He glanced at Merle, who looked disgusted but not surprised at the kidnapper's violent end.   
  
'Is this how life is on their world?' Miako suddenly thought. 'Are people there used to this kind of violence?' He looked down at Hitomi's unconscious face. "Is Hitomi used to this? The sight and smell of blood?" He recalled Hitomi's hesitation over telling him the content of her experiences on Gaea and his heart was constricted at the thought of his gentle sister experiencing such horrible sights.   
  
With an exaggerated slowness, Veris's body slid off the sword. Van panted for a second, swallowing hard at the knowledge that he had just killed a man. Despite the many times he had won battles with Escaflowne, there was a difference when the battle was fought hand to hand. The death of his opponent was made more real, more tragic. Van stared at the body for a minute before blindly wiping the blood from his sword and sheathing it as he turned to Miako.   
  
Miako took a step back as Van turned to him. The battle had made Van more frightening to him and Miako did not want to turn his sister over to a murderer, even if it was in his sister's defense. He clutched Hitomi's still form to his chest, wishing Van would just go away. Finally he raised his head and met Van's pleading eyes. Van's arms were outstretched to receive Hitomi and Miako could not deny him, knowing how Hitomi felt. Gently he placed his sister in Van's arms and watched as the king knelt to the ground, gently murmuring words to Hitomi's unconscious face and running fingers along her cheek. Withdrawing his cell phone, Miako began dialing for an ambulance.   
  
Merle watched with tears in her eyes as Van quietly pleaded with Hitomi to wake. A glow caught the corner of her eye and she turned, gasping as she saw Veris's corpse lit with a warm light. The light intensified and then disappeared, taking with it the body. Van looked at the bloody space briefly.  
  
"He got what he wished for," he said roughly, rising with Hitomi and following Miako out of the alley to the street, where sirens were beginning to be heard in the distance. Merle pulled her cloak over her ears and followed at a slower pace. 


	10. Chapter 9:Hospital

Chapter 9: Hospital  
  
Floating in the darkness, Hitomi relaxed. The void was comforting, although around the edges she could sense the pain that would commence if she concentrated on becoming aware of the real world. So she ignored it and remained content to float. Gradually a dim light began to shine, banishing the darkness. Hitomi raised a hand to shield her eyes from the oncoming glare.  
  
Hitomi found herself on a familiar hillside, one she had seen two other times.  
  
"This is getting repetitive" she grumbled to herself as she looked around for Folken or the children that had been there in her previous visions. To her surprise, she saw that she was alone. The hillside that had been so green and alive in her previous visions was faded and dying. The brown grass whispered softly in the dusty breeze that gently swept Hitomi's hair back from her face.  
  
In front of her were two paths. One was slightly worn and twisted, leading off her left into shadows. The second was a well-traveled path, brightly lit and welcoming as it disappeared over the horizon to her right. She studied the two paths, and was about to take a step onto the brightly lit one when a figure appeared in front of her. Hitomi jumped back in surprise and stared at the little girl and the ghostly little boys accompanying her. The children stood in a line behind the girl, who was apparently the leader.  
  
The little girl stood before Hitomi, who guessed her age to be about eight. Hitomi studied her, eyes roaming over the childish face that was grave with an intent expression. Long black hair fell over her forehead and partially covering her eyes. A desire to brush her hair from her forehead so she could clearly see the girl's eyes stirred in Hitomi. She looked beyond the girl to the boys behind her, but their indistinct forms shifted and flickered. She turned her attention to the ringleader.  
  
"Hello?" she said cautiously, but the girl made no sound or motion. Hitomi waited a few seconds and, when nothing happened, began again to step down the path to her right. The little girl again blocked her way and her expression changed from intense to an entreating look.  
  
"You don't want me to go this way," Hitomi guessed and the girl's face lit up. The children behind her shifted and their expressions lighten hopefully. Hitomi glanced down the other path, which was growing more threatening by the second with dark clouds billowing.  
  
"Why?" Hitomi asked.  
  
All the children's faces fell. Hitomi felt a stab of remorse for causing their sadness, but she wasn't about to go down a potentially deadly, not to mention scary, trail on the whim of a child, even if it was in a vision.  
  
The girl looked frustrated, but didn't speak. Hitomi waited for a moment patiently, then shifted her weight and made a motion to leave. Suddenly the girl lifted her head, squared her shoulders, and a pair of white wings unfurled from her back. Hitomi jumped back in shock, her mouth dropping open. After a few seconds, Hitomi acted on impulse and reached out, sweeping the girl's hair out of her face. She found herself staring into a pair of intent green eyes, a mirror image of her own and her mother's before her.  
  
"You're not real." Hitomi said flatly. The girl gave a small smile and shrugged, as if to say that it was up to Hitomi whether she was real or not.  
  
"Who are you?" she asked, but the girl's smile just grew as if she could feel Hitomi's resolve weakening. Hitomi found herself involuntarily nodding, yielding to the child's pleading look. "'And I took the one less traveled and that made all the difference,'" she murmured, more to herself than the girl.  
  
The little girl leapt forward, wrapping her arms around Hitomi's waist and hugging her. Then she stepped back and without a noise they all disappeared.  
  
Hitomi looked down the hostile pathway. She inhaled and took a step forward.  
  
And her world exploded with pain.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Van sat by the bed, Hitomi's hand clutched in his. He was exhausted and the drinks that Yukari had provided, although had kept him awake, were leaving him jittery and nervous. He was suspicious of all the tubes and wires surrounding Hitomi even though her mother had tried to explain their purpose and how they were helping Hitomi. And the mindless repetitive beeping of the machines was going to drive him crazy. He wanted nothing more than to gather her up, fly her home and let Millerna look after her in a friendly place. Not leave her in this frightening sterile environment with people hiding behind gowns and masks.  
  
The time from when they had found her and the current moment was a blur. He vaguely recalled the trip from the alley where he had cradled Hitomi's battered figure in his arms to the hospital he was now in. Strange people had spoken to him, and Miako had acted as a mediator, translating when necessary. After refusing to part with her, Van had been allowed to ride from the alley to the hospital in a strange vehicle that screamed loud sirens. The experience was nightmarish at best and Van was physically and mentally on edge.  
  
He tried to be hopeful about Miako's explanations before he left to fetch drinks for his parents, who were talking with the police. Miako had described what the doctor's said about Hitomi's condition. She had suffered several blows to the head, multiple lacerations, but no crippling injuries. The doctors were had hope that she would recover with time, but could not tell them if and when she would wake. 'Time,' they had said, looking solemn. 'It's all a matter of time.'  
  
He looked up at Merle, who was standing at his side. She was watching Hitomi with worried eyes and Van could picture her ears twitching under the soft cloth hat Hitomi's mother had brought for her to wear, in addition to a long skirt.  
  
Through the whole ordeal Merle had stood at his side, silently lending her support. Even now she was with him, there to give him her strength. She met his eyes compassionately and said with complete confidence. "Don't worry. Hitomi will wake up. Soon. She'll be fine."  
  
A groan made Van's attention snap back to the bed.  
  
"Don't be too sure of that," Hitomi mumbled hoarsely. She opened her eyes a sliver to focus on Van as the machines next to her bed began to make insistent noises.  
  
Van stared at her, speechless. Merle squeaked in surprise, then slipped out of the room to summon Hitomi's family as people began to flood the room. Van kept his eyes locked on Hitomi's as nurses and doctors pushed him back and began checking the machines and asking Hitomi questions. She responded when prompted, her gaze remaining on Van while the doctors shone bright lights into her eyes and checked her reflexes. Eventually the doctors were satisfied with Hitomi's responses and began to depart, leaving them with instructions that neither heard. Van and Hitomi had a few precious seconds to themselves before Hitomi's family would arrive.  
  
"Hi," said Van, returning to the bedside to clutch Hitomi's hand.  
  
"Hi" she whispered back. "Sorry I didn't meet you at the track. I was kinda tied up at the time."  
  
Van smiled at the feeble joke and opened his mouth to respond when the door flew open and Hitomi's family piled into the room despite a nurse's insistent declaration that there was limit on the number of visitors in the ward. Distantly Hitomi heard Yukari tell the nurse something rude and an indignant squawk before the door was shut. Van reluctantly let go of her hand to allow her parents next to her.  
  
Hitomi looked at her parents worried faces and smiled, the small movement easing their tensed expressions.  
  
"I'm fine," she said, her voice creaky and hoarse, before they could flood her with questions. "Just sore and tired."  
  
Mrs. Kanzaki smiled, her eyes brimming with thankful tears. Hitomi's father put one arm around her shoulders, and with his other hand gently pushed Hitomi's bangs out of her eyes, much the way Hitomi had done with the child in her vision.  
  
"You had us worried, sweetheart," he said quietly, scanning his daughter for signs of pain.  
  
Hitomi sighed and blinked slowly. "I'm sorry." Her parents both shook their heads, negating the apology. She looked at them, suddenly realizing the she must be the most ulcer-inducing child ever born. Disappearing when a teenager, being kidnapped now, and planning to marry a king from another planet. She marveled at their strength to endure as her parents and smiled at them, relaxing against the pillows.  
  
Hitomi lifted her eyes to Van, who caught her gaze and held it. She lifted her hand for him to take and he made his way to her side, oblivious to the slightly angry look her father sent him. Merle caught the expression, however, and her tail began to lash beneath her skirt.  
  
"You've met Van," Hitomi stated quietly. Her father gave a short nod and her mother smiled warmly at the young king. Hitomi looked past them to Merle, who was lurking on the outskirts of the group. "Merle. I knew you would find a way to come."  
  
Merle sniffed and tossed her head. "Of course I was going to come. I've been waiting for this for seven years."  
  
Hitomi smiled. "I have a dress for you. You can be my bridesmaid."  
  
Merle flushed happily and restrained herself from jumping up and down. Van smiled at her joy and turned to gaze at Hitomi.  
  
A slight frown marred Hitomi's face. "What day is it? The reservations for the service are for Saturday." She smiled cockily at Van's surprised look. "Well, I did tell you I wanted to be married before I left." Her voice trailed off in a yawn as exhaustion settled on her. "Someone wake me for Saturday," she mumbled.  
  
"We'll discuss it later," Mr. Kanzaki murmured tersely and motioned for everyone to leave the room. Van reluctantly let go of Hitomi's hand, briefly touching her cheek before turning and following the others out under the irate gaze of the head nurse.  
  
Hitomi's brow creased at her father's placating tone, but exhaustion had her in its grasp and she slipped into dreamless sleep before she could ask him what he meant.  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's note: Sorry about the delay. I have been suffering from a lack of motivation and an almost fatal case of laziness. I blame it on the winter. Thanks for reading and comments, suggestions and criticisms are always welcome! 


	11. Chapter 10: A Family Dispute

Chapter 10: A Family Dispute  
  
  
Closing the front door behind him, Van sighed as he leaned against it, grateful for its solid support. He basked in the sudden silence of the foyer, a dramatic change from the exuberant bustling on the other side of the door.   
  
The young king tugged on the collar of his borrowed shirt as he removed his boots and set them to the side of the door. Miako's clothes did not come close to comfortably fitting him, but for reasons that he certainly could understand, Yukari and Miako had insisted that he wear them to go out. He was thankful that they had allowed him to wear his own boots. Not only were Miako's feet much larger than his were, Van was not very confident that he would have been able to walk in the unusual white shoes that did not even reach his ankles.  
  
The others were no closer to coming inside as Van stood again and let his head fall back and rest against the hardwood door. He was tired. For the first extended period since Hitomi's discharge from the hospital two days ago, he was not at her side. Three conspirators, Yukari, Merle and Miako, had dragged him out of the house. They had hauled him to a local shopping market, the loud and chaotic flurry of which had been overwhelming.  
  
Van had been very reluctant to leave Hitomi's side, but had gone at her laughing insistence. After grousing at him for being a mother hen, she had playfully shoved him in the direction of the door and ordered him to have a good time. Merle was given a handful of the paper notes that served as currency and instruction from Hitomi to spend all of it. She wanted them to experience her world as much as possible, despite the fact that she would not be the one to show it to them.   
  
For hours he had been towed behind his adopted sister and company as they traipsed through shops, catering to Merle's unquenchable curiosity. The sheer variety and volume of merchandise available had staggered him and most of his 'shopping' consisted of stunned staring at the strange objects lined up on shelves.  
  
At one point, to Van's surprise, Yukari insisted on buying him an unusual outfit, all in black with a vest of white. He felt stiff and uncomfortable modeling it at the store, but Miako and Yukari had nodded approvingly and purchased it despite his protests. There were mumbled comments about him needing it for later, but with the whirlwind of activity around him he was unable to question them further. Merle, however, was in her element and had no qualms about spending Hitomi's money on the fascinating things.   
  
Most of the other customers had been amused by Merle's obvious excitement, although there had been a tense moment in the pet store in the mall. Merle had become incensed at the sight of kittens for sale in cages and Van had to bodily carry her from the store, leaving Miako and Yukari to make excuses while suppressing their laughter. The three of them had dragged the cat girl from the area, leaving behind stunned sales people questioning each other over whether the foreign girl had really just hissed at them.   
  
Yukari, with Miako's help, had managed to calm Merle down with soothing explanations and promises that the kittens were going to good homes. Although Van had seen a faint glint of guilt in Yukari's eyes and knew she was probably stretching the truth about the kittens' futures, he appreciated the effort she was making to comfort Merle.   
  
Since the reunion with Hitomi at the hospital, Yukari had become warmer towards the two Gaeans and, despite the language barrier, she and Merle were fast becoming inseparable. They had even begun to breach the barrier by teaching each other words, although the first phrases they had taught each other consisted of curses and foul words whose translations had sent them and Hitomi into peals of laughter. Van had quickly learned not to walk in on the language lessons while eating or drinking at the risk of choking at what he heard. He still could not understand how being referred to as a female dog could be insulting to anyone other than a cat-girl, but he supposed something was lost in the translation.  
  
Hitomi had surprised her physicians and her family with her quick recovery and had been released from the hospital a mere twenty-four hours after her awakening, with strict discharge instructions, of course. Privately Van believed the staff at the medical facility had encouraged the quick discharge after a few confrontations with Hitomi's family over visiting times, but was happy for her release from the bleak place. In accordance with the doctor's firm instructions, Hitomi had remained resting on the sofa or her bed, despite her frequent protestations that she felt much better and wanted to get up.   
  
Hitomi had been bitterly disappointed to learn that she had awoken on Friday, with little chance of making their scheduled appearance in the chapel on Saturday. But a phone call placed to the Chairman of the chapel with an abbreviated explanation of what had happened had quickly remedied the situation; the new date was set the following day.   
  
Van was pleasantly shocked and a bit unnerved at how much confidence Hitomi had had in him. She had no doubts that he would appear on the designated day and he was a bit humbled by her obvious faith in him.   
  
Smiling at the remembrance of Hitomi's joyful face after she had heard the news about the chapel, Van ran a hand through his unruly hair and stood. The noise outside the door was getting closer and he could hear Merle, giddy with excitement, loudly talking about her purchases. Contributing to the noise was Miako, who was trying to talk over Merle as he translated for Yukari.   
  
Van slipped down the hallway, hiding around a corner as the muffled ruckus abruptly became louder as the door opened. He slipped down towards the room Hitomi was resting in, trying to avoid the inevitable duty of being a pack animal for Merle's packages. He shook his head at the thought of trying to transport all of her new possessions in addition to Hitomi's large collection of boxes and cases.   
  
Van reached the door to the room and silently pushed it open. He opened his mouth to greet his wife-to-be, then closed it abruptly as he took in the scene before him. Hitomi was seated on a couch, her face tense and unhappy as she stared at her father, who stood in front of her.   
  
Mrs. Kanzaki was watching the two from a seat in the corner. She caught Van's eye and motioned for him to stay and not interrupt. Van sidled to the side of the entrance and shut the door behind him.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Hitomi stared at her father in disbelief, the silence in the room deafening after the harsh words that had been spoken. She lay on the couch, her fists wrapped in the comforter over her lower body. Her upper body was tense as she leaned against the pillows propping her up. She gripped the material, knuckles white with tension, trying to control her temper.   
  
Her father glared back at her, angry and defensive. He started to say something, but Hitomi cut him off.  
  
"I can't believe you!" she ground out, her voice shaking in anger. "Did you honestly think I would agree with you? How could you order me to not marry Van! Why are you bringing this up now? Why not a year ago?"  
  
Mr. Kanzaki stood steadfast in the wake of his daughter's rage. "The doctors thought it best that we humor your delusions, and when they didn't come true you would return to normal."   
  
Hitomi went white at her father's words. "You consulted doctors about me?" she asked flatly. "What were you going to do? Have me committed? Your crazy daughter who sees things and is in love with a man from another planet?" Hitomi's voice rose in volume as she railed against her father, disbelief and betrayal coloring her words. Van stood frozen in his position at the doorway as the noises from the foyer ceased.  
  
Mrs. Kanzaki shifted from her position in the corner of the room; disapproval evident on her face and her mouth set in a straight white line. Hitomi gave her mom a beseeching look, and the older woman gave a look of sympathetic support, then returned her attention to her husband as he began to retort.   
  
"I was worried about you!" he said stiffly. "You disappear and then spout these amazing stories! And when I begin to hope that you are going to get over it, this boy shows up and you end up hurt! How am I supposed to believe when you say you won't be in danger wherever you are going when you didn't even tell me the truth about when you were fifteen? And we have to cover up for this boy with the police! Miako tells us he killed the man! Killed him! And I'm just supposed to let my daughter marry a murderer?!?"  
  
Hitomi stared at her father, her face pale with anger and pain. "Dad, I didn't tell you because you wouldn't have believed me. And I left out parts of my story because I didn't want you to worry. I can take care of myself! I don't need you to protect me. You can't keep me in a cage! You and Van. You're so much alike, wanting to protect me by not letting me do anything."  
  
The older man stiffened at the comparison and made a noise of objection, but Hitomi continued over his objection. She held out a hand, pleading for his understanding.  
  
"Dad, when I was unconscious, I had a vision." Her father shook his head, but she continued over his obvious disbelief. "Dad, I saw my children. Van's and my children. They showed me the way to come back. I am going to have those children, and you will be a grandfather of a little girl with green eyes and black hair. Please don't make me choose them over you. I don't want to have to choose. Please, just be happy for me. Please?"  
  
Her voice cracked on the last word as tears formed in her eyes. Her father stood stiffly in the center of the room, fists balled at his sides. There was silence before he turned and left the room without answering, exiting through a door opposite Van. Mrs. Kanzaki threw Van a glance and nodded her head towards her weeping daughter before following her husband into the kitchen.  
  
Van slipped into the room and crouched by the sofa. Lifting Hitomi up, he slipped behind her and she curled towards him, burying her face in his chest. He supported her as she wept, rubbing her back and murmuring comforting words. Despite the fact that he could not understand her father's words, he knew her father had wounded Hitomi deeply. The door he had just left creaked open and he looked up to see Merle's worried face. He shook his head and she smiled sadly before closing the door again.   
  
Eventually Hitomi began to calm and her sobs dwindled to sniffles and she lifted her head to look at Van. He gave her a small smile and kissed her gently on her wet cheeks.   
  
"What happened?" he asked gently. "Do you want to talk about it?"  
  
Hitomi inhaled deeply, then slowly let the air out, relaxing her body against his.   
  
"Not really," she mumbled. "I'm so mad at him! I could just...arg! My father is so frustrating."  
  
She fell silent and Van waited a few minutes. He hugged her close, waiting for her to finish.   
  
Hitomi sniffed and continued. "He's just worried, I know. He told me he didn't want me to marry you. Well, ordered me not too is more like it."  
  
Van blinked and rubbed her back. "Oh," he responded belatedly. A few more minutes were spent in silence and then Van shifted nervously.   
  
"Do you want to stay?" he questioned, his voice careful monotone. His face was schooled into a neutral expression as Hitomi jerked her head around to turn an uncomprehending stare on him.  
  
Van shifted uncomfortably under her gaze. "I've seen your bazaars and all the fantastic things you can buy. You are leaving your whole world." He glanced away, evading her eyes. "A world that can offer a lot more than Gaea, I think." He turned to play with a strand of hair that was curling around her cheek, outlining a fading bruise. He gently swept it back from her face, carefully avoiding the green eyes that were beginning to narrow.  
  
"I love you," he added softly. "I will always love you, even if we are not together. If you decide to stay, I will still love you."  
  
Hitomi struggled out of his arms to twist all the way around on the couch in order to glare at him, a dangerous light in her eyes. "Not you too!" she snapped. "Van, I am going to marry you come hell or high water! And don't you start having that 'protect Hitomi' attitude too! I thought we cleared that up two years ago!"   
  
Startled at her vehemence, Van stared at her in shock, then smiled, a quiet joy in his eyes as he wrapped his arms around her again. They sat together for several minutes in silence until Van could not take the suspense anymore.  
  
"You saw our children?" he finally haltingly asked. He could feel Hitomi's lips curve into a slight smile against his chest.  
  
"Yes. And our daughter definitely has your stubborn streak," she laughed into his damp shirt, the joy at the thought of her future children driving her sadness away.  
  
"MY stubborn streak?" Van said, one eyebrow raised, as he looked down at the top of her head. "Our daughter," he repeated more softly, relishing the words. He tightened his grip around Hitomi, who snuggled closer as each thought about what the future held.   
  
  
  
Celena paced back and forth in the receiving hall as the light dwindled in the sky. Phiat watched her walk back and forth as he polished the blade of his sword.   
  
"Where are they?!?" Celena finally yelled, throwing her hands in the air and stopping in the middle of the room. "Five days! He's been gone FIVE DAYS and not a word!"  
  
She resumed the pacing as Phiat sighed and sheathed his blade as he stood. He walked to the center of the room and waited for the irate girl to meet him, then stopped her by placing his hands on her shoulders. Celena continued her monologue, ignoring his intrusion.  
  
"You know the advisors are getting antsy. Three days, four tops. That what they expected. You know we are going to have a coup d'état if Van doesn't show up soon! And as much as I admire change and progress, I really don't want to be in the middle of a civil war. Do you think anything happened? Are they OK? What if Hitomi changed her mind? What if..."   
  
"Celena, you're babbling." Phiat interrupted, putting an arm around her shoulders as he led her back to the table and chairs against one wall.  
  
Celena glared at him from the shelter of his arm. "So? At least I am doing something. Not sitting around like a bump on a log like some people. I'm worried! And I have every right to be, with the king of the country we are in off gallivanting on another world with no means of communication."  
  
Phiat sighed and pushed her into a chair. "I'm worried, too," he said, kneeling in front of her. "But we have to be patient and hope for the best."  
  
Allen snorted from the corner where he had been reading trade documents. "Patience has never been Celena's strong suit."  
  
Celena stuck her tongue out at her brother, the childish gesture making her feel better. She looked at Phiat and smiled weakly. "Would you like to take a walk in the garden?" she asked meekly in apology for snapping at him. Phiat nodded and helped her to her feet.   
  
"That's a good idea," Allen added. "I'm sure Eri would love to join you." The maid, who had just entered the room, glanced over in surprise as Celena glared at her brother. Allen lifted his eyebrows at her and smirked. "Chaperone, dear. I'm not about to let you go traipsing around with Phiat unattended."  
  
Celena grumbled as she stomped out of the room with Phiat, Eri trailing behind the couple awkwardly. "Nice to know you have so much concern for my reputation."  
  
Allen's quiet chuckle followed them down the hall. 


End file.
